Network applications are known in the prior art that provide access to an online network and having a number of users currently connected to said online network. The status of each user is shown on the computer of a user, so it is possible to see if and how one of the other users can be contacted. As an example, they can be contacted by a VoIP-call, an Instant Message, and via Email. Sometimes, the online status and/or location of the connected user are shown. As an example for such network applications MSN/Messenger network, AIM/Yahoo, Gchat/Google, WhatsApp, Facebook, Skype, Cisco and others can be cited. Currently, a user must load these applications into his personal device, start these applications and enter names into it to see if someone's online, what their status is, how they can be contacted, etc. Furthermore, additional software like Pidgin or Trillian can be loaded, which show the presence in a variety of different applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.